


We're all Sinners

by trans_frnkiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Unholyverse, i just drew frank's wet daydream of gerard at the beginning of uhv lol, unholyverse art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_frnkiero/pseuds/trans_frnkiero
Summary: "Gerard was talking again, something about Frank's tattoo and the history of stigmata, but Frank totally wasn't listening, he was trying his level best not to imagine Gerard touching himself, all naked except for his collar, oh God, Frank was going to Hell."-Bexless, I Have Been All Things Unholy
Kudos: 3





	We're all Sinners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Have Been All Things Unholy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231221) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> I drew this to practice anatomy but ended up getting a little carried away ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway I really love uhv so if you haven't read it, I highly encourage it.

> "Gerard was talking again, something about Frank's tattoo and the history of stigmata, but Frank totally wasn't listening, he was trying his level best not to imagine Gerard touching himself, all naked except for his collar, oh God, Frank was going to Hell." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos :) Thank you!
> 
> You might also want to check out my Frerard fic, "[You Think I'm funny When I tell the Punchline Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171970/chapters/71619639)."
> 
> xo ben


End file.
